Neville Eden
)]] Name: Neville Eden Gender: male Age: 15 years Grade: 10th Extra-curricular activities: Tykwon-do (green belt, intermediate level) School: Regis High school, NY Description: Short, skinny, messy dark hair, and permanent hangdog expression. Fairly fit. Hazel eyes, holds himself casually and unassertively. Generally wears dull colours, often greys and browns. Slight Yorkshire accent; the=t’, you=tha/thee, girl=lass Biography: Family emigrated from Sheffield, England, to follow father’s business (American citizen). Likes America for jazz/reggae music and straightforward attitude (okay, okay, he likes the Beatles too). Doesn’t like city, or his family being rich–life ambition is travel the world chopping wood for a living, or to become a National Park Ranger. Younger twin sisters, both completely Americanised, not particularly close to them. Hangs around central park on late evenings so much that he’s been mugged twice, hence the Tykwon-do, since he refused point-blank to have a bodyguard. Never makes more than one or two close friends in any setting, mainly for comfort as he can cope with most things on his own. Does better in science than arts subjects, wants to understand things rather than feel them. Adopted a stray dog two years ago; doesn’t feel worse about anything but its death. Strangers generally pin him as a quiet kid, who listens and watches more than anything else. Spent some time in Scouts, doing a lot of walking, and the kind of camps that use log cabins rather than tents; the furthest he can remove his life from 'spoilt rich kid' is nearer than he would like to imagine. SOTF will come as a bit of a shock for him. Number: #103 As written by Friendly_Ghost. No edits have been made to the author's original work. Designated Weapon: Wildey Pistol Conclusion: We've got a lot of kids on the island who know martial arts. Since when did it become a trend in America for kids to know how to fight properly? Oh well. Hopefully, SOTF won't be too much of a shock for B103. He'll need that martial artist timing if he wants to survive, and if luck is on his side, the SOTF shock factor won't numb him down. Evaluations Kills: None Killed by: Antonio Franchini Collected Weapons: Wildey Pistol (issued weapon) Allies: Ryan Torres, Clare Shephard Enemies: Vince Samsa, Antonio Franchini Mid-game evaluation: '''Neville began the game on the Eastern Shore. After discovering his weapon, he decided to head out in search of anyone he knew. He soon arrived in The Woods, where he encountered a crying Ryan Torres and Clare Shephard. After helping Ryan out, the three decided to stay together and moved out. They soon arrived at The Well for a rest. As they relaxed, Dorian Greywood arrived. The three tried to comfort the panicking boy, just as Vince Samsa arrived. Vince threw a smoke grenade at the four and began firing his gun. After a short scuffle, Clare sucessfully shot Vince. Vince put his gun in his mouth and committed suicide. The group soon started arguing, as some thought Clare killed Vince. Before they could do anything, Jason Andrews showed up and began firing on the group out of fear. The group had to avoid his bullets, resulting in the group getting separated, with Neville, Ryan, and Clare running towards The Small House while Dorian ran elsewhere. The three soon arrived at the house. Walking around, Neville encountered Antonio Franchini. Antonio told Neville to drop his gun. Neville was distracted trying to call for Clare, so Antonio fired. Neville was hit in the chest and fell to the ground. Neville soon bled to death in Clare's arms. '''End-game evaluation: '''Eh, I could never understand this kid, and now I don't have to worry about it anymore. Too bad Boy #103 didn't leave much of an impression any other way. '''Memorable Quote(s): Other/Trivia Threads The various threads that contained Neville. In order from first to finish. *Boy 103 Start *Starting Place for Girl no.38 *Taking Stock *Girl *70 START Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Neville Eden. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:V1 Students